


Gaytober 2017

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, gaytober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: It's October, more like Gaytober!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this idea from silverpelt14 to do to get me back into writing, check out their Gaytober ship here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12173853/chapters/27633336

I am doing Sips and Xephos for mine, and this is more for me trying to get back into writing because I've kinda lost motivation. The prompts I'll be using are from here: https://vincubi.deviantart.com/journal/Gaytober-Challenge-637101571

I'll be making this a bit harder for myself as I'm going to try to do a bit of my own special AU for these two, dear lord help me. It won't be anything too crazy, just two people with everyday lives falling in love with each other.


	2. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips meets the man he is working for.

Sips had rent coming up, fast. After his last job turned out to be a bust, Sips was pressed for money and would have nowhere to go if he didn’t make the payment. Sips had thought about sharing an apartment with someone, but couldn’t be bothered to find one. All of his family either hated him or ignored him, because he was different and he knew that. Sips was looking through the newspaper when he stumbled across thee headline of the year. 

“Local Entrepreneur Looking for Private Security Detail: URGENT.” Sips laughed at the thought of actually watching over someone. Him, the guy who could barely keep roaches from eating his food in his refrigerator, protecting some hot shot from getting killed or something. Sips was about to turn the page until he read the line right underneath the headline.

“Will pay any price for top notch security.” At that sentence, Sips jumped up from where he was sitting and started getting ready. He would need a nice outfit to even look half decent enough to pass as a normal human, let alone a bodyguard. All of his outfits were either video game related or torn to pieces. There was one, right in the back, that was clean enough that he would look a little civilized. Blue jeans, a black top with a fake bowtie printed on it, and his converse shoes to complete his outfit. Sips grabbed his keys and headed out the door. His apartment was only a few blocks away from where the new recruits were suppose to meet so he jogged the distance and wasn’t surprised when he saw a huge line of men waiting. Sips stuck himself towards the end of the line and watched as a short man walked down the line of men. He had an orange beard and glasses that didn’t really fit his face that well.

“Alright you ‘lot! You’ve made it to the final stage of becoming part of the protection detail.” Sips didn’t really understand what the short little man was talking about but he followed everyone else’s lead when they stood face forward as the man walked past. Sips could tell the man was suspicious of him as he walked past and glanced back at him twice. Once he passed, Sips sighed with relief. The little short man walked back up to the front to face the all men and began to swing his arm from side to side. Sips didn’t question it until the man's finger pointed towards him and everyone stared at him. Sips stepped forward to stand in front of the short little man when he was gestured to do so. When Sips was right in front of the man, he was turned around to face all the other men who were still staring at him, shellshocked. 

“This man, will protect the director!” Everyone’s mouth flew open and Sips’ eyes bugged out as some people cursed at him as he was rushed into the building. 

“Woah short man, why’d you choose me??” Sips was stopped as the man turned him to face him again and stared up at him questioningly. 

“Where have you been then? It’s Honeydew and that’s literally how I choose before. You still want the job or not?” Sips nodded quickly as he was lead down a hallway and to a grand room. There was a man sitting at a desk, staring at the ceiling with a drink in his hand. When the two were at the desk, he looked down towards them and nodded his head. 

“This is your new bodyguard Xephos, his name is…” Honeydew looked at Sips waiting for him to speak up.

“U-uh Sips.” The man, Xephos, looked over Sips from where he was sitting and hummed in satisfaction. Honeydew dragged Sips back out of the office and sat him in a chair outside of Xephos’ door.

“You sit here and you follow Xephos wherever he goes, got it?” Sips felt dazed as Honeydew told him the schedule he would have to follow and once he was done was given no time for questions. 

“Welcome to Yoglabs, friend.” Honeydew saluted him and ran off. Sips had a feeling he would never see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No; this is not about Yoglabs. It will all work out in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips has to help Xephos home and it's more awkward than it should be.

The first four hours of sitting and doing nothing bored the fuck out of Sips. By the time he had counted all the tiles, someone finally came to disturb his peace when they came to the door and got ready to knock.

“Where do you think you’re going buster?” The person had a fatass nose and beady little black eyes and when he responded Sips wasn’t surprised that it came mostly from his nose. 

“I’m here to speak with Mr. Xephos. We have a meeting and I’m already a minute late.” Sips couldn’t believe this guy was so worried about that but nodded towards the door to say that he had accepted that answer. The weird little man knocked on the door and immediately walked in, not waiting for a “Come in!”. Sips didn’t like the looks of the guy so he jammed his foot into the door and peeked in to make sure everything was ok. There was quiet talking that SIps couldn’t make out, but he heard no shooting or fighting so he took that as his cue to close the door. The man was only in there for about five minutes before coming out with a small box in his arms. Sips watched him walk about down the hall before beginning to count the tiles again.

~~~~~~~

When Sips was roughly woken he was surprised when he opened his eyes to see Xephos staring down at him. Sips stood up and faced Xephos as he leaned heavily on the door, staring at Sips.

“Mmm ready t’ go home,” Xephos’ words slurred. Sips followed Xephos as he stumbled down the hallway, not sure if he wanted help or not. WHen Xephos started slumping to the floor after taking a particularly long break, SIps put one of his arms around his shoulder and one of Xephos’ arms around his. Xephos grunted something that SIps couldn’t really make out so he took that as a thanks and dragged him out to the car he had seen parked out front earlier, 

“Sure, use me and a crutch. You’re lucky I’m strong silk shirt guy.” Sips didn’t get a response to his jip as they continued down the hall. This building they had was huge, more like a warehouse really. Sips wondered when he’d start to rake in the big ones. When they made it into the car, Sips had to drag Xephos into the car and buckle up his seat belt AND push his back straight up because he was not going to get fired over a sore neck. Xephos made some sort of gurgling noise as SIps crawled back out from the front seat to get in the front. Sips felt around for the keys and realized they weren’t anywhere on his body.

“Aha, hey boss, you’re not gunna believe this.” Sips turned around to face him and was met with a pair of keys, being held out by Xephos. Sips laughed again as he took the keys, put them in the ignition and drove off. There was a GPS, which Sips thanked the gods for, and again when he found it already had Xephos’ house pushed in. Once they took off Xephos seemed to get more chatty.

“So where are you from then?” Xephos had leant so his arms were draping between the passenger seat and the driver's seat in order to hear Sips better over the motor of the car. Sips could smell something on his breath that was 100% alcohol.

“From out a town, I don’t know too much about the big city but here I am.” Sips laughed nervously and hoped Xephos wouldn’t ask too much about his past.

“What about you silk shirt guy? Where’d you pick up that fashion style of yours?” Sips didn’t actually mind the light blue and white striped top that he had on. He did remember a red coat when he had first been introduced to him but didn’t ask about it.

“I’ve lived here my entire life.” Something about how fast he had responded should have made Sips suspicious but didn’t think twice about it. When they pulled up to the house, Sips had to hold in his gasp at the huge mansion that was in front of them. It had at least two floors and a hundred stairs that would be impossible for Xephos to walk up without falling on his face. Good thing Sip was such a strong guy. Sips got out of the car and ran to help Xephos get out. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sips was already of dragging ephos on his shoulders.

“Alright, hold onto my neck silk shirt.” Sips grabbed Xephos by his back and legs and carried him bridal style up the rest of the way. This way it would be faster for both of them and Sips could go home and take a nice shower. What Sips didn’t know was that as soon as he walked into those doors, his life would change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really awkward for ME to write honestly but i'm doing pretty good keeping up so far aha


	4. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips realizes that he has feeling for Xephos

“What the fuck is all this silk shirt guy?!?” Sips stared at the giant stairs in front of him that seemed to lead up to nothingness. Xephos somehow had gotten his arm off of Sips’ shoulder and was now staggering toward one of the many rooms. By the time Sips had realized he was gone and chased after him, Xephos was in the kitchen with yet another drink in his hand. 

“Don't even say I don't need this.” Sips held up his hands in surrender, laughing nervously again at the fact he knew what Sip was going to say. Xephos downed the drink in one and grimaced as he swallowed. Now that he was out of that stuffy office, Sips could really see that Xephos was very handsome. The way Xephos’ skin looked was so smooth and the blue eyes that sparkles like diamonds. 

“I-I mean you should really stop. Why don't you head to bed?” Sips twitches his thumbs and looked anywhere but at Xephos then. His face felt hot and he really was told to be quiet about it but he was tired dammit and he didn't want to babysit this spoiled adult anymore than he had to. Xephos glared at Sips as he walked around the counter bar that separated them. When Sips felt Xephos in close he finally looked up to meet eyes with Xephos. 

“What are you going to do to stop me?” It would have been a bit more romantic if Xephos wasn't drunk off his ass and slurring his words. This would probably be Sips’ only chance and he took it. Sips leaned in and brought their lips together. He could taste the alcohol on Xephos’ lips. At first, Xephos seemed surprised but seemed to fit into the rhythm and kissed Sips back. Sips pulled away after a moment and held Xephos by the shoulders to support him.

“That little dwarf guy lied about this job didn't he?” Xephos tried to give the best confused look that he could but failed horribly.

“What job?” Sips was going to kill that little bastard next time he saw him. 

“To be your security guard? I have a feeling your friend tried to do a sort of… blind date.” Xephos thought about it for a few moments before bursting out laughing. His laugh made Sips’ heart skip a beat and he didn't know why. 

“I don't need a security guard,” Xephos said after catching his breath. Sips could tell he was crashing; he could barely keep his eyes open and he was talking quieter. 

“Maybe when your head's a bit more clear we can talk about this again. Where's your bedroom.” Xephos nodded his head towards the stairs and Sips moaned. The trek up more stairs was sure to break Sips’ back and he knew he'd suffer tomorrow but he knew he couldn't just abandon Xephos. Xephos was starting to slouch onto Sips’ shoulder when Sips made the final decision to continue carrying him bridal style up the stairs and to his bed. There had to be a guest room Sips could sleep in for the night because he sure as hell wasn't going to drive home this late at night. When Sips reached some sort of bedroom it was of course the size of the entire room. The sheets looked like the belonged to the queen herself. Sips had half the mind to throw Xephos onto the bed but instead gently set him down and covered him up.

“Don't go…” Xephos was weakly grabbing onto Sips’ arm in an attempt to make him stay. 

“Do you sleep with any old guy you find off the street?” Sips chuckled as Xephos mumbled something incoherently. Sips kissed his forehead and went to find the guest bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened ten times faster than I wanted it to but here it is!
> 
> Also sorry for no chapter yesterday, school studying had to be done!


	5. Hold Hands in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos discovers who he thinks is an uninvited, cute, guest sleeping in his guest room.

When Xephos woke up the next morning with a head splitting headache, the phone ringing wasn’t helping. Xephos groped towards his nightstand to find the damn thing as it kept shrieking at him. Once he finally felt it under his fingers he quickly grabbed it up and picked up the phone.

“XEPHOS, HI!!!!” Xephos quickly moved the phone away from his ear as the throbbing came back all at once.

“Honeydew, I am not in the mood.” Honeydew just laughed at Xephos’ misery as Xephos got up to start getting ready to start the day. He had on his same clothes from last night and was surprised he hadn’t changed out of them. 

“Yeah but I want to know how your date went!” Xephos almost choked on his toothbrush after Honeydew said that. 

“What, do you mean?” Honeydew could tell Xephos was about to burst. 

“Yeah, you knew I set you up with someone… right..?” Xephos breathed heavily through his nose and tried to remain calm. He hadn’t seen anyone sleeping in bed with him so that was a start but just to be sure, Xephos stuck his head out from his bathroom and check. There was no one there but him. 

“Who? I don’t remember anyone last night.” 

“Some guy named Sips, he should be around he is suppose to protect you.” 

“So what, a knight in shining armor sort of thing,” Xephos chuckled. “Honeydew you know I can protect myself. There was no need to do that.” 

“Yea, that’s why I didn’t. Just find out where he is and talk to him.” Xephos could not say anymore as Honeydew hung up. He decided on wearing a light blue top and a pair of jeans instead of his more formal wear, not feeling like going into work and not needing to. Xephos walked down the massive hall trying to find the guest bedroom he knew he had. He heard loud snoring coming from a room to his right and guessed that would be where his new friend would be sleeping. Sure enough, as he entered the room, there was a man, Sips, on his guest bed. Sips body was all over the place. An arm was dangling off the bed and his legs were spread eagle across the bed. Xephos had some dirty thoughts about that but quickly thought about something else, thinking it rude to have not met someone and assume they would have been ok with that. Xephos sat hard on the bed and the man still did not stir. Only when Xephos shook his arm hard enough did he start to wake up. 

“Wass wrong,” Sips asked in a tired voice. 

“Well, you are a stranger in my house so that’s one thing.” Sips sat up straing then when he realized it was Xephos who was talking to him.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry boss I didn't mean to! It was just so late and…” Sips was silenced as Xephos held up a hand to his mouth.

“I am not your boss, just call me friend.” 

“Alright silk shirt guy.” Xephos looked down at his blue shirt realizing that it was in fact silk. “You sure do love your silk man!” They both laughed at that comment.

“I guess I do!” After a few minutes of silence Sips spoke again. 

“So, do you want to try that dating thing?” Xephos now realized he had made some horrid mistake and revealed his sexual feelings towards men to Sips. Xephos stuttered trying to think of something to say. 

“O-ok?” Sips felt that maybe he was wrong about Xephos, that maybe the alcohol was the reason for last nights kiss. Sips had enjoyed the kiss and hoped that maybe Xephos would be up for trying.

“Why don’t we just go to the park and do like couple shit? Hold hands and kiss and all that and see what happens?” Xephos thought it over for a minute before nodding to accept the offer.

“That’s sounds ok.” The boys headed out into the streets and walked to the park. There weren’t too many people around to make either of them nervous about being seen out in public like this. Xephos had long and skinny fingers while Sips’ fingers were rough and small. They both walked side by side down the small path. Neither said a word, just looking around their surroundings as they walked to think. Once it started getting late, they headed back for Xephos’ home. Both men walked inside and saw that they were both still holding each other's hands. 

“Are we going to do this?” Xephos turned towards Sips and kissed him. Sips felt butterflies in his stomach again as he deepened the kiss more until they both had to break for air. 

“Yea, I think we can manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter, again studies had to be done many things happened this week with school!


	6. Cuddling on the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos gets home after a long day of work.

After a long day in the office, Xephos was dead tired. There had been so much to do after missing only two days of work. Sips had moved in to Xephos’ spare room, not ready to be sharing a bed yet. Xephos didn’t mind that so they brought all of Sips’ things from his apartment to his home. Sips had told Xephos his story and he knew he had plenty of room for both of them to live in the same house. Xephos was glad that hee only lived a block away from the office, less time wasted on driving there to dive back into work. When he finally managed the steps up to the front door, he opened it and threw his jacket onto the coat rack and breathed in the air of the house. 

There was a slight smell of chocolate in the air and when he walked into the kitchen he found the source. At least a dozen cookies were on the table, fresh out of the over. Sips was eating one and leaning up against the counter when Xephos came in more to take one. Before Xephos could take a bite, Sips grabbed onto his arm.

“Be careful, they’re hot.” Xephos lightly blew on the cookie before taking a bite. The chocolate melted instantly onto his mouth and Sips smiled at him while he chewed it. 

“Sips, these are great!” Sips’ cheeks gained a slight blush to them as Xephos finished off the cookie. 

“How was work?” Xephos grabbed up another cookie and headed into the living room. There was a giant T.V along with a red couch and chair side by side. Xephos plopped down onto the sofa and SIps followed, wrapping his arm around Xephos’ shoulder.

“Full of the usual bullshit that had to be taken care of.” Sips laughed and bounced them both up and down a bit. Once Sips caught his breath he took a bite off of Xephos’ cookie. 

“What do you do for a living anyway,: Sips asked while chewing his part of the cookie.

“Just some engineering stuff, nothing too interesting.” Xephos finished off the cookie and wrapped himself around SIps a bit more. 

“Yeah, sounds pretty boring really. I bet you wish’d I was still around huh?” Xephos lightfully punched SIps in the side as they both laughed again. 

“Oh yeah, I’m bored out of my without you around. You know I wouldn’t be able to get any work with you in the room.” Sips massaged Xephos’ scalp.

“I’ll have you know I was productive today and made cookies. That’s a start.” Sips had made the cookies to surprise Xephos to a sweet treat, other than himself of course, after a hard day at work. He had also been bored out of his mand and had started poking around in Xephos’ house and found the cookie mix. 

“Yeah, but now you’re just cuddling me on the couch.” Sips kissed Xephos’ head to prove the point.

“Yeah, but’s kinda nice isn’t it?” Xephos had to agree, it was very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to face the facts that these will only be 500-800 words a chapter.


	7. Brushing Teeth Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips discovers Xephos is more than he seems while they brush their teeth together.

When nighttime rolled around, Sips and Xephos both went to their separate rooms to get ready for bed. They had both spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch sitting and watching some afternoon shows together. When Xephos started to nod off, Xephos knew it was time to go to bed. Xephos took a long, hot shower to relax himself after the day at work he had. He finished up his shower and grabbed the towel from the outside to wrap around himself. The towel fit just right around him to where it wouldn't fall off. When he stepped out of the shower, Sips was standing at his mirror brushing his teeth. 

“Sips! What the hell are you doing in here?!” Xephos tried to cover his bare chest with his arms in embarrassment. Sips turned to face Xephos to speak to him and felt his mouth go dry. He didn't have the biggest of muscles but the water droplets running down him made his chest tight. 

“I ran out of toothpaste…” Xephos shuffled next to Sips to grab his toothbrush and brush his teeth alongside him. They both were silent for a few minutes before Xephos spoke up. 

“Didn't you hear the water in the shower at all..?” Xephos asked it more as a general question and didn't seem too angry that he was still in here. 

“W- Yeah I heard it but I thought I'd be down by the time you were done!” They both spit out some of the toothpaste they had in their mouths. Xephos still had one arm across his chest that didn't really do much for him. They both finished off by rinsing their mouths out and then left the bathroom. Xephos waited for Sops to leave before getting ready for bed but Sips was waiting just outside the bathroom door. 

“Is there something wrong Sips?” Sips walked up to Xephos and pulled his arm down from his chest. Xephos tried to cover himself again but Sips kept his arms down. Sips could now see why he had been covering his chest, a white scar spanned from his hip up to his collarbone. Sips looked up into Xephos’ eyes but was only met with the side of his head. Xephos was doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact with Sips, knowing that he had seen what he never wanted anyone to see. Instead of saying anything, Sips turned Xephos’ head back towards him and kissed him lightly. Xephos wrapped his arms around Sips to bring him into a hug.

“It’s ok Xephos. I won’t tell anyone.” Xephos breathed a sigh of relief as Sips rubbed his arms lightly in comfort. Sips patted Xephos on the back, leaving him to get ready for bed. When Sips was finally gone, Xephos looked down at his scar and looked over it. He could still feel the phantom pain from when he had gained the scar but he knew it was never as bad as the original day he obtained it. Xephos put on his nightshirt and jumped into bed, ready to go to bed after such a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as usual! I still don't really know where i'm going with this aha.


	8. Lazy Morning Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips finds out Xephos didn't wake up on time and goes in to greet him a good morning.

Sips woke up before Xephos this morning, knowing the man was already gone for work. The joints in Sips’ legs spasmed a bit as he stretched his body around to waken his stiff body. Sips laid in bed for a couple more minutes, thinking about what a hell of a week it had been. One minute he had been in his crummy old apartment and now he was living with what had to be one of the richest men in town. Sips finally rolled out of bed and started getting ready for the day. He put on one of his older shirts and some jeans and walked out of the guest room his had occupied. The door to Xephos’ door was unusually closed and Sips decided to check and make sure he was ok.

When Sips entered Xephos’ room, he was met with that huge bed as usual with a sleeping body wrapped inside. There was light snores coming from the bundle on the bed that he assumed were Xephos’, but wasn’t he at work? Sips slowly walked over to the right side of bed to face whoever was sleeping and was relieved when it was Xephos. His hair was sticking up on places and there was just enough room for Sips to wiggle onto the bed and ay next to Xephos. He seemed so relaxed in this moment, not worried about something Sips had no idea about or anything. Sips kissed Xephos’ cheek lightly, though not lightly enough to keep him sleeping. Xephos’ eyes fluttered open to look into Sips sleepily.

“Mornin’ sleeping beauty, you overslept for work.” Xephos lazily kissed Sips’ lips and rolled his eyes. 

“I can go to work anytime I want, I’m my own boss.” Xephos scooted closer to Sips to keep warm. Sips kissed his forehead and brushed some of the loose hairs that had ended up in his eyes away. 

“Why don’t you just stay home then, forget work!” Xephos laughed and kissed Sips again. 

“How do you think I afford the utilities for this house, hmmm?” Sips hummed in agreement before pulling Xephos back into another kiss. Sips didn’t know where all of this courage had come from but he was feeling more comfortable than he had the previous week. 

“I don’t know, you pulled money out of your ass or something?” Xephos slime turned into a yawn, using his hand to cover his mouth as to not breath in Sips’ face. Xephos was rather tired of all the stress he had gained from working all the time and he knew he could stop, but something also drew him back to it. Today though, Xephos thought laying in bed with Sips would be just fine. Xephos knew he could go right back to sleep with how warm Sips was making him feel. Sips felt his stomach growl in protest at not eating something. 

“Alright, my prince. You want breakfast in bed?” Sips looked into Xephos’ half lidded eyes and smiled.

“That would be lovely…” One more kiss before Sips got up from the bed and tried his hardest to unwrinkle his shirt. 

“You just sit there and I’ll get it all ready for you.” Sips heard Xephos mumble something and he took that as a thanks. He smiled before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, knowing that Xephos could use all the rest he could get. As Sips walked down the hall, he passed a door he had never once walked into before and his curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door slowly and found behind it a mini office. There were bookshelves all around the room and a wooden desk in the middle. What caught Sips’ eye the most was a sword in a case, right behind the desk that sparkled with the morning light shining on it. The sword was a light blue and had nicks and scratches all over it’s blade. Sips didn’t want to stick around too long, lest Xephos walk in on him snooping around. Sips would have to ask the sword sometime, Xephos couldn’t keep it secret forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know where this is going bye.


	9. Arguing about which Movie to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos and Sipss can't choose a movie to watch.

The next time Sips saw the sword was when Xephos drug him by the hand into the room to show off all the things on the surrounding shelves. Xephos never once brought up the sword and Sips didn’t feel the need to mention it to him. Alongside books, there was also movies, records, comic books, and some more adult themed magazines that Sips peaked at while Xephos looked away. 

“There should be something here we can watch together. I have at least a hundred movies here.” Sips walked up to Xephos’ side and looked up at all the movies. He couldn’t see any that caught his eyes until one that was hidden away caught his eye. He walked up to the shelf and pulled some of the other movies out to unwedge the one he wanted. When he finally managed to pull it out, Xephos also had a movie in his hands that he wants to watch.

“Magic Mike! I remember watching this with my dad when I went over for Christmas one year!” Xephos took the movie from Sips and read the back. When Sips saw Xephos frown, he knew his choice wasn’t liked.

“Seriously? What about this one?” Sips took the movie from Xephos and read the back as well. It didn’t sound too bad but Sips thought it would be a bit of a snoozer. 

“Nah, I think Magic Mike would be way better! It’s got more of a story than this piece of garbage.” Xephos looked hurt that Sips had called his movie choice bad. 

“What do you mean? Hot Fuzz has just as much a story if not more than your porno choice of a movie!” Sips couldn’t help but smile at that comment. 

“You know you don’t even pay attention to the movies half the time! Last time we watched something together you fell asleep halfway through!” Xephos blushed, remembering waking up to seeing the credits roll by and Sips smirking down at him.

“W- You got to choose last time!” Sips took that into consideration but they had both agreed to watch the movie then. 

“This is stupid! We’ll just watch yours sunshine and satisfy you!” Xephos looked proud that he had won the argument. They both stood and glared at each other a minute longer before breaking into laughter. It was stupid that they had fought over a silly thing like that. 

“You know we could just watch both,’ Xephos remarked. Sips laughed harder after Xephos said that, using his knees as a support. Xephos picked up both movies and waited for SIps to calm down. 

“We have to watch mine first, I really want you to see it!” Xephos rolled his eyes as they both left the office, the sword forgotten about. 

“No, you did get to choose last time so it really is my turn.” Sips kissed Xephos’ cheek and sighed in defeat. 

“Fine, fine. We can watch yours first.” Xephos cheered in victory while Sips went to go make some snacks. Xephos started to get the T.V setup while Sips left to go somewhere. Xephos felt a quick, tight pain in his chest before it vanished. He still felt the ghost pain from the cut across his chest but it hadn’t been as bad recently. He had hoped Sips hadn’t seen his sword but he couldn’t have missed it when he had shown him his home office. Xephos would have t remember to cover it up next time he went in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to flufs for giving the movie titles because I couldn't think of any aha. Also this is late I'm soz UwU


	10. Fanboying over something they both like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips and Xephos both discover there love for something...

The house was boring and quiet without Xephos around. Sips had nothing to do without entertaining someone and Xephos wouldn’t be home for hours. In the guest room, SIps had set up his old desktop computer and was currently browsing different sites. There was news of some explosion to the south that didn’t interest Sips too much but he took note to mention it to Xephos later, seeing as that would be something they would look into. Sips pushed up from his seat at his desk and got up to walk around the house, still bored out of his mind. The sword flashed into Sips’ mind as he passed the office again for only the second time. Sips’ phone started to vibrate and as he pulled in out of his pocket, he read who was calling and felt his stomach drop. 

“Hello...?” Sips asked timidly. 

“Sips!” The cheery voice made Sips feel even worse that he been called by this person.

“H-hey Sjin, how have you been?” Sips didn’t know why it was so weird to talk to Sjin after all the years they had known each other. After their last breakup, they had drifted further apart than they had anytime before and hadn’t really spoken since. 

“I’ve been good, how are you?” Sips didn’t really know how to tell Sjin about Xephos so he decided not to.

“I’ve been good! I found a nice place to stay and I’ve been moving stuff around.” Sips heard Sjin sigh. He couldn’t tell if he was relieved SIps had made it on his own or not.

“That’s why you haven’t been on WoW recently! We’ve all been playing without you!” Sips thought about it for a moment before remembering what Sjin was talking about. THe new expansion must have come out a while ago and Sips had completely forgotten about it. 

“Shit! I’ve had my computer packed away for a few days and completely forgot!” Sips rushed back to his computer to check and see if the update was there and sure enough it was. “I’m updating my game now and I’ll be on soon to join you guys!” Sips could hear Sjin giggling as Sips logged into his account.

“Sips, I’m really glad you are ok.” That caught Sips off guard and he didn’t really know how to respond. 

“I’m glad you are making it ok too Sjin.” There was a few seconds of silence before SJin spoke up again.

“Text me when you’re done downloading so we can add you into our raiding party!” Sips chuckled at Sjin’s eagerness as he saw it was a 3 hour download. The longer the download, the better the game would be. 

“Alright, you big babby I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye Sipsy!” Sips hung up and sighed in relief that the call was over. It wasn’t as bad as Sips thought it would be. He really had meant to tell Sjin that he was with someone but something made him stop. Sips looked at the time and counted the hours it would be until his game was finished downloading. He set a timer on his phone and went to lay down, deciding he could nap the wait away.

~~~

Sips woke up to shifting in his bed and a warm body lying next to him. Sips rolled onto his left side to face the person in his bed. Xephos was laying down next to him, in the clothes he left in this morning no doubt, and was staring at Sips with a sparkle in his eye.

“I didn’t know you played World of Warcraft.” Sips thought Xephos would make fun of him. 

“Y-yea I use to play all the time at home.” Xephos hummed as he kissed SIps on the cheek. 

“I play too! What class are you?” Sips was really surprised that Xephos, of all people, would play video games in his freetime. 

“I’m a Hunter, what are you?” 

“I play a druid, we should party up!” Sips was about to say yes before thinking back about Sjin and the plans he had with him. Sjin wouldn’t really mind another guild member to help defeat bosses but Sips didn’t know how Sjin would react still to Sips having moved on. 

“Yeah, I’ve got a guild you could join with me. It has some of my friends on it that I want you to meet.” Sips had made the decision that SJin should be happy that he moved on and should know who with. 

“That sounds like a date!” Sips snorted at that while Xephos threw the sheets off of himself to get to his computer. 

“A WoW date? That sounds like what nerds would do.” Xephos was almost out the door before Sips had even finished. Xephos turned back towards Sips with a huge smile on his face.

“You’re my nerd date and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Sips chuckled and crawled out of bed to wake his computer up. The update had finally finished and was ready to play. 

“I’ll call you in a minute, see you on elflord.” Xephos left with a skip in his step as Sips logged on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What so didn't die pffft I'm back and i'll hopefully be back but school is first for me and everything hit at once.


	11. Advice on which shirt to wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips isn't bored of sitting around

Sitting around the house got on Sips’ nerves. He felt like he wasn’t doing enough for Xephos after letting him live in his house for no charge. Though they were together, Sips also didn’t want to keep bugging Xephos for money whenever he needed to buy something. Xephos had gotten home earlier and was currently watching the news in the other room. From the kitchen where Sips was reading the paper, he could hear the announcer on the news urgently talking.

“There has been yet another murder tonight in downtown Tekkitopia signed by the notorious LB which we are still unsure of who or what this is suppose to mean. The murders have the same pattern as always and police have said they released a person of interest after this recent murder.” Sips had also read in the paper about it but as long as it didn’t affect him, he didn’t really care too much. Sips was looking through the wanted ads for a job that could get them both a bit more money. There was cleaning jobs, plumber positions and what caught Sips’ eye the most was a job for, what the article called a ‘Space Dummy’. 

“I am what people call ‘Rock headed’,” Sips chuckled at himself at his own joke. Sips got up and walked out into the living room to show Xephos the ad he had found. When Sips walked in, he saw Xephos laying on the couch with his eyes closed. Sips walked quietly over to where Xephos was laying down and sat next to him. Xephos stirred a bit while Sips lightly shook his shoulder to wake him up. Xephos sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling at seeing Sips next to him.

“What’s up Sips?” Xephos tried to cover the yawn coming out of his mouth with his hand while Sips shoved the paper in Xephos’ other hands. 

“I want to get a job to help make some money, and I know you’ve got a lot already but I’m so bored here at home when you go out to work.” Xephos stretched his arms above his head and then looked at the paper. He squinted his eyes a bit to read the smaller print.

“You want to be a plumber?” Sips rolled his eyes and pointed towards the other job instead. “A Space Dummy”

“Yeah! All I have to do test the gadgets they create and I get paid for it!” Xephos looked at Sips with concern. 

“Are you sure you want to do that? You could get hurt.” Sips looked at Xephos puzzled. 

“I’ll be fiiiiine. You know they use to call me “Rock headed”. Xephos held Sips’ had and kissed his cheek. 

“If you are sure you’ll be safe.” Sips smiled and hugged Xephos.

“I promise I will be, now I need something to wear.” Xephos’ eyes lit up at the idea of dressing Sips up. Xephos took Sips by the hand and led him to his room. The closet that Xephos had was way bigger than Sips’ own and full of different clothes. The first thing Sips put on was a dress shirt and some dress pants that he thought were too fancy for what he was signing up for. Sips suggested he just wear what he had on but was yelled at immediately that his current outfit consisting of a gaming t-shirt and jeans would not be nice enough. Sips was looking through his closet when he spotted something buried beneath everything. Sips pulled it out from the pile and looked it over. It was a white onesie thing with light blue stripes on the cuffs, ankles and two squares on the chest and back. While Xephos was headfirst in the closet, SIps put the onesie over his current outfit and looked at himself in the mirror. When Xephos finally got out of the closet with arms full of different outfits, he dropped them all and walked up to Sips to look him over.

“Where did you find that?” Sips turned his back to the mirror to see how the back looked on him. It fit just right around Sips and wasn’t too long on his arms or ankles. 

“It was buried under a bunch of stuff in your closet. I like it.” Xephos looked over Sips and nodded in agreement. 

“If you like it, then I like it.” Sips smiled and kissed Xephos on the lips, holding him close. 

“This is going to be sweet!” Sips said after they had broken apart. Xephos smiled at Sips as he walked back out of Xephos’ room to go clean up for bed. Once Xephos was sure that Sips was gone, he pulled out his phone and to read the message he had received earlier. 

“You’re turn is coming love, xox.” Xephos knew damn well who it was from but said nothing and started getting ready for be


End file.
